


Over The Moon For You

by RamielMorningStar



Series: The Danero Family [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dante is a Mess (Devil May Cry), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Naked Cuddling, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamielMorningStar/pseuds/RamielMorningStar
Summary: Nero and Dante go on their long over due honeymoon.... After dealing with a couple of problems.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Danero Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Over The Moon For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoAliensLikePasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoAliensLikePasta/gifts), [my16Panics (ladyYellow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/gifts).



> Y'all I'm so sorry this took so long. I meant to have it out on Christmas but things happened and I didn't get to finish it in time. It's longer than I expected but I don't mind. It will have more than one chapter for once as well. It'll have three of them. Credit to @DoAliensLikePasta for the title and for helping me with the ideas. Enjoy this hot garbage!

Nero was a little more than upset at the moment. It’s been an entire month since he got married to Dante and they’ve yet to go on a honeymoon. The reason why? Dante was afraid they’d get attacked or some big Demon would show up and go on a massacre causing hundreds, if not thousands of innocent humans to be killed. Nero thought the reasoning was bullshit. He was fairly certain that Dante just didn’t know how to relax or even think for himself. He knew why he always put others above him, to a degree at least. He knew what part of the reason was but he knew better than to dwell on that thought. It always made him want to fight them but he promised the older Devil that he wouldn’t. He planned to keep this promise, unless they decided to come back into Dante’s life and mess with him anymore. He would make sure they paid. Dearly.

The young Devil was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the front door to their house being opened. It seems that his husband, he didn’t think that he’d ever get over that he was actually married to the old man, was finally home. It was finally time to put his plan into action and get his well deserved honeymoon. His feet carried him to the front door quickly and he slammed the door shut after Dante walked through it. He ignored the sudden urge to punch the old man when he looked at him in amusement. There was nothing funny about this. He’d deny that he pouted until the day he died. “Stop acting like this is the funniest thing you’ve seen all day. I need you to sit down and listen to me.” Nero would strap the old man down on the couch if he had too. Or not. Dante didn’t look amused anymore. 

“Kid, don’t. I already know what you want to talk about but I don’t have the time to stop hunting at the moment. That Demon is still out there on the loose and I have to find it before anyone gets hurt or killed. I won’t let someone die because I decided my time was worth more than their life. I’m sorry but that honeymoon will just have to wait a little longer. When we do go on it, it’ll be worth it though. I promise. It won’t be that much longer now.” Dante didn’t wait to give Nero a chance to respond. He hated the heartbroken look on his new husband’s face. He just wanted the younger Devil to be happy. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go on a honeymoon, he really did want to go on one but it wasn’t the Demon that was stopping him. He never told the kid when his birthday was and now it was coming up again. He didn’t know how well he’d do on his birthday. The two of them got married a little over a month ago, and he’s never been happier. He hasn’t been plagued with this many nightmares either. His twin has been haunting his dreams and so has Nero. He can’t stop seeing their dead bodies or thinking that he was being unfaithful to Vergil by marrying his kid.

Dante knew it was stupid and that he shouldn’t think that kind of way, but he couldn’t help it. He has loved his twin since the day they were born. He knew that Vergil felt the same way about him for just as long, his twin told him as much when they first got together. To know that his twin wanted to be with no-one other than him…. It made him feel guilty being with someone else. Even though it was impossible for him to be with the Blue Devil and it was impossible for him to not love the younger Devil, he still couldn’t help but to feel guilty about it. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to get over the guilt of not being with Vergil. Deep down he knows that the three of them likely would’ve ended up together, Vergil would’ve loved Nero and Nero would’ve loved Vergil. It would’ve been great to be stuck in between the two of them and to be cuddled up in between them at night.

Dante closed the door to their shared bedroom, leaving it unlocked even though part of him wanted to close it to make sure Nero didn’t walk in on him if he started crying by accident. He felt pretty close to tears already. He stripped his jacket off as well as his shirt, kneeling down on the bed as he did so. He flopped down on the bed unceremoniously, curling up into a ball as his body hit the bed. He stayed awake for hours just staring at the wall on the opposite side of his bed, his back to the bedroom door, just waiting for Nero to join him. He’s only just barely managed to keep himself together, only breaking down and crying softly hours after the sun had gone down. Nero never joined him.

The next several days went by in a similar fashion. Dante would come home late, head to bed, and Nero wouldn’t join him. Each day that passed, Dante felt himself growing colder and number to the world around him. After the fourth day, he stopped feeling anything on the inside. He felt completely devoid of emotion. He could feel himself slipping back into old habits. It started with a single beer. Then it escalated into more before he even realized it was happening. Usually he was good at staying in line when it came to consuming alcohol but Nero was the one to make sure he didn’t drink too much. Dante’s only had a couple of episodes in his life, well a couple compared to how long he’s been alive that is, and thankfully Nero’s never been there to see him in such a state.

The only reason Nero’s never seen Dante at his absolute worst is because he’s always been the one to keep the Red Devil from relapsing. Nero wasn’t around at the moment though. The younger Devil was out on a hunt. It’s why he never showed up for bed. Morrison was the one to tell him the kid was gone though. Usually it was Nero himself who told Dante that he would be gone for several days on a hunt, he didn’t do that this time. He didn’t even say goodbye. It was fine though. Dante understood completely, he wouldn’t want to be around him either.

So now here he was, another year older. It was august 23rd once again and he has aged even more. He was now forty-six years old…. Married to a twenty year old. Maybe people were right about him, maybe he was disgusting or perverted or any of the other many names people called him. The kid wasn’t even old enough to drink yet, the kid was perfect. Nero was absolutely perfect in Dante’s eyes. He was kind, sure he was short tempered but that was only because he was used to looking out for himself. The younger Devil looked out for others, even when he didn’t have too. He helped people to see the good in themselves, helped them to be better than they ever thought they could be. He was so expressive, full of life, kind, giving, and willing to sacrifice things that would make him happy just to make someone who was less fortunate than him happy. Even if it was only for a split second.

Dante knows this because he's seen it. The two had gone out on a date to an amusement park once. It was probably their third or fourth date, he couldn't really remember. All he really knew was that it was very very early in their relationship. The day had been going smoothly. It was nearing winter but still a little warm out. The wind made sure to bring a cool breeze with it so it made it a very nice day. A particularly hard breeze tipped a child over the railing of the dock she'd been standing on while leaning over it and before Dante could even think about helping her, Nero was already jumping over the railing into the frigid cold water beneath. Nero and the small child were both out of the water within minutes, the young girls family thanking Nero profoundly for saving their daughter, all the while Nero just brushed it off like it was nothing with a blush spread across his cheeks.

Dante had known right then and there that Nero was the one he wanted to be with forever. He's never really been with anyone other than his twin, and a few one night stands that ended badly, and everyone who's ever tried to be with him has always ended up being douchebags that mostly just wanted him for sex. Nero was different from everyone he's ever met though, only further proving his point by saving a child he didn't even know without hesitation and even refusing any payment or gifts the family tried to give him. The kid truly had a heart of gold.

Dante was the complete opposite. He took payments, he usually expected things in return, he was an alcoholic, he was lazy, he didn't really like being around people, he'd rather sleep all day, he was drowning in debt until the kid showed up and helped pull him out, he was old, he was Demonic, he was ugly, he was covered in scars that would never fade, he was a shell of a human being, and he didn't deserve any love. He knew this so why couldn't Nero see that? Why did the kid choose to stay with him when there were people more worthy of his love and attention? Like that Kyrie girl he'd first seen him with.

Nero could have a much better life if he'd just married someone else. Someone who wasn't so broken or plagued with nightmares. Someone who didn't have to drink to forget that they were even born. Someone who mattered and could make a difference in this world. Dante was none of these things. He couldn't talk sweetly and stay calm when he was upset. He couldn't forgive and forget. He couldn't even comfort himself let alone someone else.

Oh great. Now Dante was crying even harder than he was before. He needed to get this out before the kid got home. He grabbed up the bottle of Everclear he'd been nursing, and made his way out of the office without even bothering to lock the door behind him. It's not like he had anything worth stealing. Everything valuable was at their home. A place he hasn't been since Nero left for his hunt. He wiped his tears off his face so he could see a little better as he made his way back to his childhood home. He needed to see his twin again. It was their birthday. It's always been their birthday. He didn't have the right to celebrate it without Vergil.

When he made it to the house, the burnt down house he couldn't even save his Mother from, he didn't bother going inside to the family portrait he knew still stood. Instead he made his way round back to where he'd dug three graves not that long ago and he collapsed to his knees just a few feet away from the handmade gravestones. He curled in on himself some as he began to cry anew once again, his body shaking with the violent sobs that escaped him. He knew it was his fault that all of them were buried here instead of living their lives.

He hadn't tried to stop his Father from leaving that day even though he knew his Father would've stayed behind had he just begged him, his Father could've saved them all that day. Instead he let his Father leave to be killed. He could've saved his Mother from the Demons that invaded their home that day long ago. He could've used Rebellion and fought them off. He healed quickly and he was still fast back then due to how small he'd been. He could've convinced his Mother to just run with him and they could find Vergil together. Instead he let her tuck him into her closet and curled up to cry as he let her run to her death, not even trying to run and save her even as he heard her screams of pain.

Vergil…. There were so many opportunities to save Vergil. He could've loved him harder, shown him he loved him more than he did, he could've looked for his twin instead of assuming him dead, he could've joined his twin. God if he'd joined his twin he could've convinced him that he was on the wrong path and he'd still be alive. He should've noticed the change in his twins behavior sooner. He should've never let Vergil go on that hunt alone. He should have known it was a trap. He should have gone with him. He should have saved him. He should've died with him. Instead he allowed his twin to walk into a trap alone. Instead he allowed his twin to be tortured to death. Instead he sat on his ass worrying about how long it was taking his twin instead of actually going to him. Instead he'd allowed his twin to be drained of his power. By the time he'd shown up, they'd already killed his twin and taken the Yamato. Dante had found and slaughtered them all.

Shifting just slightly in his position, Dante looked up at the graves in front of him. It was time he apologized to his family for not being better. For not saving them. But how? He didn't know how he was supposed to get it all out. He hoped they knew just how sorry he was. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. There's so many things I could've done differently that could've saved you all. But I'm a coward. I didn't even try to save you when you needed it but you would always try your best to save me. So I'm sorry." He was terrible at talking about his feelings, he was never the best at it. Sure he was a little better than Vergil had been but he still wasn't good at it. He broke off his apology, instead falling into a mantra of I'm sorry. So there he sat curled up in front of three graves, repeating his apology over and over again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nero was expecting to see Dante back at their home when he got back from his hunt, instead he came home to find that Dante hadn't even been home for several days if the lack of his presence was anything to go by. This wasn't what he was expecting at all. Was Dante still upset with him for bringing up their honeymoon again? Or was he upset that Nero had just left without saying anything? It's not like Nero had meant to leave without saying goodbye. He just thought that the older Devil had wanted some space and he didn't want to bother him when he clearly wasn't feeling that well. Still, he should've left a note. Ah damn. Now he felt guilty.

This still didn't explain where the older Devil was though. Did he leave for a hunt expecting to be back before Nero or did something happen? God's he hoped nothing bad happened. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself if something happened to Dante and he wasn't able to help him. Well there was only one way to find out where the Red Devil was…. Or at least find out if he was on a hunt or not. He just had to call Morrison is all. The guy should know where Dante was if he was on a hunt and if not then he'd know where Dante was anyways. The guy had eyes and ears everywhere.

Nero made his way over to the land-line, Dante had insisted that they have one to make the transition to a new home easier for him, and picked it up. He punched in Morrison's number, feeling an instant relief when the old cop picked up on the second ring. "Hey, Morrison. I have a question for you. Do you happen to know where the old man is? He's not at home and it doesn't feel like he's been home for days either." There was no need to beat around the bush, he needed to see Dante now and make sure his husband was okay.

Morrison wasn't expecting to get a call from anyone that day so he answered the phone a little faster than he usually would. Just in case it was an emergency…. Which it seems it was. Ah Hell. It seems that fool still didn't know how to open up to others. "Hello, kid. The big loaf is probably drowning his sorrows somewhere, not on a hunt. Though I know he prefers it when I give him a hunt on his birthday to help him forget, I just didn't have one this time. You'll likely find him at the office or his childhood home in Redgrave. Just.. Just be careful when you go to see him. He's never in a good state when it comes to his birthday." He knew better than to tell the kid that the hunt he went on was meant for Dante but the kid had answered the phone instead stating that Dante had gone to bed. Morrison hadn't wanted to wake Dante so he just gave the hunt to the kid. He sighed softly before welcoming the kid when he said thanks. He hung the phone up and leaned back in his chair some. What was he going to do with those two?

Nero bit his bottom lips some as he hung the phone up after thanking Morrison for the information. It was the old man's birthday? They'd been together for years, ever since Nero was nineteen, and not once did the old man ever tell him his birthday. No matter how hard Nero tried to get it out of him. At least he had a date now. Not that it mattered at the moment. Dante was off drowning his sorrows somewhere. Drowning his sorrows…. Dante must have relapsed and started drinking heavily again. He needed to find him. Now. Before Dante did something stupid and got himself hurt.

The first place Nero checked was the office. His senses told him that this was indeed where Dante had been staying for the past couple of days, but the smell is a little old. The old man must have left a few hours ago. At least that's what he got from the initial deep inhale he took. He nearly gagged at the smell of alcohol that hit his nose in such a violent way, the smell of Dante just barely making it into his sense of smell before he had to walk out of the office. He can't feel Dante's presence inside either, it was fading away slowly. At least he knew the older Devil wasn't here. Which meant he had to go visit Redgrave now and finally see the Red Devils childhood home. This wasn't how he wanted to see it for the first time.

It wasn't very hard for him to find the Red Devil once he got within the property lines. Dante's presence was overwhelming along with the stench of alcohol radiating from him. He didn't even want to imagine how long or how much his husband had to have drank to have the alcohol so deeply etched into his scent. His heart hurt to think that his love felt this much negativity towards his own birthday. It hurt to know that he hadn't helped by leaving without a word for a long hunt. He should've told him or at least left a note. Dante would've.

Nero approached the Red Devil from behind slowly so as to not startle him. He slipped his jacket off, setting down on Dante's shoulders to wrap him up in it. Though he didn't know much about Demons, he at least knew that the smell of someone you loved would calm one down. Seeing as he felt Dante's muscles relaxing beneath his hands, he'd have to assume that it still held true.

The younger Devil wrapped his arms around the others waist and leaned against his back to hold Dante close to his chest. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Dante's cheek, suppressing the gag he wanted to let out at the taste of alcohol that came into contact with his lips when he grazed the corner of Dante's. He couldn't understand how the older Devil could ever drink so much alcohol at once. He wished he would stop, that he could help him to stop. He knew they couldn't die from it, but he hated seeing his love destroy himself like this and wreck his body.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Nero whispered the words softly as he laid his chin down on Dante's shoulder and nuzzled his head into the crook of the others neck, closing his eyes as he listened to the others heartbeat closely.

"It wasn't important." Dante's voice came out soft, soft in a way that Nero's never heard it before. It wasn't soft like he was trying to be quiet or lost his voice. It was soft like he was broken, a voice devoid of emotion that couldn't make itself louder than it needed to be. It was a soft whisper that made Nero wish he could change the past just so he'd never hear the one he loved most sound so broken and torn apart.

"Maybe not to you, but it is to me." Nero wanted Dante to understand that he wasn't alone anymore. He didn't have to keep everything bottled up inside until it broke only to repeat the process over again. "Morrison told me. I get it, yeah? He's your twin so you never had a birthday to yourself. It was always your shared birthday. It was your day together until it wasn't. That doesn't mean you have to stop celebrating it. I know it's hard, I could never understand just how hard it is, but I get it. I really do. It's hard to move on from something like that but I also know that Vergil loved you. From the stories you've told me and from what others have told me, I know it without ever having to see it myself that he loved you more than anything. He wouldn't want you to spend your birthday drowning yourself in your sorrows. I know he wouldn't because I love you more than anything as well and I don't want to see you like this. You don't deserve to be in pain on your birthday."

The smallest of shifts indicated that Dante had heard him, his older lover twisting in his lap to wrap his arms around Nero's chest to bury his face into it. The action caused Nero to frown slightly. While Dante was more open to showing himself crying in front of Nero, he usually did it by burying his face into his shoulder to hide his face from sight. This time he had his cheek pressed up against Nero's lower chest as he looked up at him with teary eyes. "I…." The elder Devil's words trailed off as he let out a sigh of exhaustion. It looked like he was struggling to get what he wanted to say out. Nero didn't push him to talk, just let him take his time in figuring it out. He knew neither of them were very good at speaking their feelings after all.

"I don't," Dante rubbed a hand over his face some before taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I don't understand why you're with me. Why would you want to be with someone like me? I'm so easily replaceable, there's nothing special about me. I'm quite possibly one of the worst people to be around or know. I drink to forget, I dodge problems instead of dealing with them, I'm not as social as people think I am, I'm a horrible person, and I'm old. Why would you want to be with someone like me? I'm not worth it. You deserve someone so much better. Not someone who can't even celebrate their own birthday." The tears were falling slowly down Dante's face once again, and this time Nero brought a hand up to wipe them away softly.

"I could ask the same of you, you know? I'm not that social, I anger quickly, and I get jealous so easily. I'm violent too. There's no reason for you to love me. But you do. Even though I'm younger than you by years, it doesn't matter to me. I'd love you still even if you were a hundred years older than me or even if you were my age or only two years older than me. Your age just means you've got experience is all. You are kind, even if you don't see it. I've seen you help so many people and most of the time they don't even appreciate it like they should. You've taken on hunts that were difficult and accepted payment in the form of things other than money. Things that held no value and things you didn't need. It doesn't matter if you're social or not. We can be antisocial together and stay in our own little world when we go out on dates. We can have dates at home too. I don't mind as long as I get to be with you, by your side, holding you, and loving you. You are not easily replaceable. To me you're the most important person in my life. I could never replace you. As for your drinking habits, you've gotten better with them as well. Today doesn't mean you've failed, it just means you hit a rough patch is all. You'll get over it and I'll be there to help you every step of the way. I'll help you face your problems as well instead of just dodging them. Starting with today. You can celebrate your birthday, you just need to start slow and small. We won't celebrate your birthday today, we'll just rest since it's so late but tomorrow we'll do something for your birthday. Nothing big. We'll just go out to dinner and I'll get you something nice. We'll start small until you feel you're ready to celebrate it in earnest again. Does that sound good to you?" Nero spoke softly as he rubbed his husband's sides in a slow manner to help calm him down.

Dante didn't answer Nero at first, instead he just buried his face in the kids chest and held onto him tightly. He still couldn't believe he found someone as kind as Nero to love him, all of him. Even the parts of him that were broken beyond repair…. But then Nero thought he wasn't broken so maybe he wasn't. He wasn't sure anymore. He'd just have to take the kids word for it and work at his problems slowly. It might take years to get even a little better but they had eternity didn't they? Eventually everything could feel okay again. It may not feel perfect, there were some things he just couldn't get over like his family's death, but he could fix himself little by little until he could function without feeling like he was doing everything wrong. He wanted to do better and he wanted to feel better. Not just for Nero but for himself as well. "Okay. We can do that." He whispered it softly into Nero's chest but he knew the other heard him. He sighed softly in content as he curled up into his husband a little more. He was so tired after today.

"Then it's a date. Now get some rest, you must be tired. I'll be here when you wake up." Nero kissed the top of Dante's head softly as he brought out his wings. He wrapped them around his husband securely as he shifted into a more comfortable position. They'd probably be here for a little while and he didn't want to wake him up later on accident by moving too much. He wouldn't take them back home just yet or move them anywhere else. He wouldn't take away his husband's choice to say goodbye to his family until they came to visit again. Hopefully on a happier note.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter and I'll have the next one out as soon as possible. The next two will have alot more fluff in it than this one did so hopefully y'all will enjoy it.


End file.
